Kiwi plants have been cultivated outside their native China for over one hundred years. Known varieties or cultivars include Hayward, Meteor, Hort16A, Abbott, Tomua, Jade Moon, Bruno, Monty, Matua and Kuimi. Hayward is the most popular variety worldwide. Kiwi plants are now commercially grown in New Zealand, Italy, Chile, France, Greece, Japan, China and the United States.
Kiwi plants are commercially grown for their oblong or oval fruit, having brown skin covered in short hairs. The flesh, firm until fully ripe, is glistening, bright green or sometimes yellow, brownish or off-white, except for the white, succulent center from which radiate many fine, pale lines. Between these lines are scattered minute dark-purple or nearly black seeds, unnoticeable in eating.
Kiwi plants may be propagated by seed, grafting or cutting.